Unexpected Valentine
by sweetbeast
Summary: Medley decides to give chocolate to her crush on Valentine's, but she didn't know that they would end up at his house! . Read to see what happens next.
1. Unexpected Valentine

Today is Valentine's day and it is coming to a close. I decide to make my move in seventh period and ask my crush to come over. Luke, my crush, came over and sat in the open seat next to mine. "What's up Medley? Do you need help with anything?" he asks in his normal tone of voice. "No, I actually want to give you something, so hold out your hands," I say while a light blush appeared on my cheeks. He does as I say with a look of confusion on his face. I pull out the heart shaped box I want to give him and place it in his hands quickly so that no one else can see. Luke looked at the box of chocolates I placed in his hand. "Thank you," he says as he puts the item inside his backpack.

After doing so, he took my right hand and held it under the desk. "We can't do this, you are still going out with Xyla , right?" I said with a pain in my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes when I thought about him with someone else, but Luke patted my head with a soft smile and said, "Silly, we broke up with each other." He seemed happy about it so I also smiled. I guess he noticed my smile because then he asked me, "Do you want to come over to my house?" Caught up in my excitement, I replied, "Yes! Of course!"

The bell finally rang and I walked towards the bus with him. Before getting on the bus, he hid me in his jacket, since I am not supposed to take the bus. Luckily, I didn't get caught because the bus driver was speaking to someone over the phone. We took our seats near the middle of the bus and he allowed me to sit next to the window. It took a while for everyone to get on the bus, so I knew we were going to arrive at our destination a little late. Luke seemed to notice that I was afraid of riding the bus, so he held my hand again. I did not pull my hand away, since I felt really comfortable. Being able to do this was so calming that I fell asleep on his shoulder.

I felt Luke poking my cheek and it was a sign to tell me we have arrived. I looked outside the window and it was raining. Everyone on the bus hurried to get off and ran home. Luke and I were the last to get off and after the bus left, he asked me, "Are you tired?" I nodded my head in agreement then said, "Sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't get much sleep last night." I felt myself blush when I thought about the actions I took.

Luke took his backpack in his hand and kneeled down. He looked back at me and said, "Want a ride?" I laughed, while climbing onto his back. While I was on his back, I thought about many things then I looked up at the rain. That was when I remembered what I was wearing. I wore a white shirt today with khaki shorts hoping that Luke would notice me at school. I blush crept onto my face when I noticed that my clothes were transparent now. I dug my face into his back to hide the embarrassment I was feeling. As if he knew what I was feeling, he told me, "Hold on tight for a second okay?" I held him tightly confused at what he was going to do. He removed his left arm from my leg and reached into his backpack. Luke removed his sweater and told me, "Use this for now." After he put his arm around my leg, I put it on quickly and said, "Thank you." He smiled, then continued to carry me on his back, until we reached his home.

Luke lowered himself, so that I could get off his back safely. He picked up the doormat and took out the keys hidden underneath it. He opened the door and invited me inside.


	2. Indirect Kiss

Before I went inside, I saw how Luke wiped his shoes then removed them from his feet. After doing so, he placed them on a mat next to the door. I copied his actions and placed my shoes next to his. Luke broke the silence by saying, "No one is home right now. My family is at Gabe's soccer game." After saying that, he showed me to his room and said, "Wait here."

He closed the door as he left the room. After he did so, I looked around the room and my eyes stopped on his bed. I tiptoed towards his bed and jumped on it. I sunk into his bed and flipped over to lay on my belly. I hugged his pillow and smelled the scent of his cologne. I blushed at my actions then jumped off his bed quickly remembering that my hair was wet. I turned back to look at the pillow and saw that my hair made wet marks on it. I panicked and didn't know what to do. I heard Luke's footsteps, so I sat on the floor trying to make myself look innocent. He came inside the room and my head started to fill up with negative thoughts. _Is he going to hate me since I climbed into his bed? He isn't going to think of me as a pervert, right? Please I don't want him to hate me. _

Tears welled up in my eyes and I wasn't able to hold them back. He came back into his room with cake on a really cute plate. He put it on the table in front of me, then looked at his pillow. I heard Luke laugh and saw him smirk as he said, "Why are you crying? I will not hate you for doing naughty things on my bed." My sadness turned into embarrassment as I said, "No I didn't do anything! I just sat there for a second." After saying that, I threw his jacket at him, forgetting that I was wearing wet white clothes. Luke looked at me, then turned away. I could tell that he was blushing, since his ears were also bright red. I said, "Sorry. I forgot about my clothes." Luke stood up and sat really close to me. I blushed at how small the distance was between us. I chose my words carefully and said, "Can you move over a little bit? You are a little too close." He replied, "But we have to share this adorable little cake." I said, "Okay, if it is for cake."

I did not want to take the first bite, so I waited for Luke. I watched as he cut a piece with his fork and put it into his mouth. He cut another piece of cake off, then turned towards me. Luke said, "You don't want any? I thought you loved cake. That is the only reason why I worked hard to prepa…" He cut himself off and blushed when he noticed what he was about to say. I looked away because l also felt his embarrassment. "Medley," Luke said with a soft voice. I turned to look at him and he held his fork out to me. I opened my mouth to allow him to feed me. _OMG! That was an indirect kiss! I shared an indirect kiss with Luke!_ I snapped out of my thoughts when he told me, "The cake is delicious right?" I nodded my head in agreement and he cut off another piece. He tried to give it to me, but before it reached my mouth, it fell on my transparent white shirt.

Luke just stared at the piece of cake on my shirt while blushing and I noticed what he was doing. I pushed his face away because I felt embarrassed again. After I did that, Luke said, "Take off your clothes."


	3. Awkward Change

"Take off your clothes," Luke said in a serious tone. My embarrassment turned into emotions of me being terrified, but he said, "I will look away I promise." I was still shocked and didn't listen to his command. He chuckled and said, "I will give you some of my clothes to wear. If you stay in your wet ones, you will surely catch a cold." I saw him turn around and I finally agreed to do what he said, so I took off everything even my undergarments because they were also wet. He threw a towel in my direction, but missed. This proved that he wasn't looking. With the towel, I dried my hair and put the wet clothes inside a paper bag. After I put the paper bag by the door, he threw one of his shirts at me. Before changing into the shirt, I heard him leave the room and the paper bag was gone. I changed quickly and noticed that it barely covered my bottom. Luke then returned to the room without turning his eyes towards me.

I didn't have anything to cover that area and I felt really embarrassed. Luke asked me, "Are you good with the shirt I gave you?" I replied, "Ummmm…I don't have anything to cover my bottom because they also got wet and made me feel uncomfortable." I heard him open a drawer and say, "Oh sorry." He threw me a pair of his boxers and I told him, "I'm supposed to wear these?!" He said, "Well sorry, I wouldn't have any girl ones, right?" I could tell he was embarrassed by the way he was talking.

I didn't want to walk around with anything under, so I put on his boxers. They were too big for me which made me ask Luke, "Hey, do you have a safety pin?" He slid one to me and then I remembered that I do not know how to use one, since I am too afraid to deal with sharp objects. I said, "Luke I do not know how to use one actually." Luke laughed then said, "Are you asking for my help?" I replied, "Yes…but you better not look!"

He came towards me and said, "Hold out how much needs to be pinned, since I you won't allow me to look." I put the pin in his right hand and with the other, I put it on the part that needs to be pinned. After he pinned it, he poked me in the stomach. "Hey!" I yelled in surprise. I poked him back and he opened his eyes. I blushed and quickly threw a pillow at his face. Then I remembered, "Luke where are my wet clothes?" He said, "Oh. I put them in the washer." I said, "You didn't look at them right?" He replied, "It's okay. I just dumped them in there."

When I felt comfortable in the clothes I ready, I walked back to the table in his room and he came over as well. We finished the cake together, then I followed him into the kitchen. He got a little stool out from under the sink and put it in front of me. I stood on it and it allowed me to was the dishes together with him. After that, I decided to head back to the room. Before I left the kitchen, Luke asked me, "You like tea right?" I nodded my head and thought about what he said. _How does he know I like tea? Does he hear me in fifth period when I talked about it? _ I didn't let it bother me for now and I went back to his room with a smile spread across my face.


	4. First Kiss!

I sat at the table in his room waiting for Luke to return. He came in with two teacups on a saucer. There was a light pink one and a matching blue teacup. He placed the light pink teacup in front of me and said, "This is chamomile tea. I already added sugar cubes and honey. If you need it sweetened more, don't hesitate to tell me." I nodded and help the teacup to my lips. It smelled wonderful and the taste was even better. "It is perfect. Thank you." I said with a smile. He smiled back and I blushed.

After a few minutes when I finished the tea, I started to feel sleepy again. "Luke…I'm feeling a little bit tired," I said. "You can use the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he replied. I didn't want him to sleep on the floor, since this is his own house. I told him, "It is fine for me to stay on the floor." He decided, "Okay. What about this? We can both sleep on my bed then. I promise I won't do anything funny."

I climbed into the bed first and he followed after me. I felt nervous, so I fidgeted around a bit. I heard a, _pft_, escape from Luke's lips. He said, "I am the one who should be nervous here." I asked him, "Why would you be the nervous one?" He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Isn't it obvious?" I face turned as a red as a tomato, but I still turned to face him. When I turned to face him, he brought his face closer and kissed me. The kiss deepened and for a beginner like me, I almost lost my breath.

I pushed him away and he had a sad look on his face he asked, "You don't like it?" I said, "No, that's not it. I loved it of course, that was my first kiss though!" I blushed at the words I said aloud. I looked up and saw him blushing too. "Actually that was mine too. Xyla didn't want me to kiss her when we went out and I'm glad it turned out that way." I didn't believe him since the kiss made me feel like it was being done by someone with a lot of experience. He was also totally in love with Xyla, how could they not kiss? I started to cry when I thought about him kissing another girl. He kissed my forehead and said, "You can trust me." After looking into each other's eyes for a while, we both fell asleep.


	5. Confession!

Chapter 5

I woke up and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Where am I at? _ I tried to move my leg, but it was caught in between another pair of legs. I looked at Luke in a daze wondering why I was with him. I also noticed that I didn't have a shirt on, so I yelled.

I pulled the blanket to cover my body and that was when Luke woke up. The door swung open and I saw Gabe, Luke's little brother, standing at the entrance. I looked at him and Gabe yelled, "Luke! What were you doing with Medley?!" We both looked at each other and saw how we both had bright red faces. Luke and I simultaneously yelled at Gabe to get out. He ran out and closed the door behind him. After that, we apologized at the same time and laughed.

When we both stopped laughing, Luke saw how I was covering my body. He said, "I may be a teenage boy, but I wouldn't undress you while you sleep." I remembered something important. _When it is really hot, I usually take off my shirt while I'm asleep._ I blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I think I undressed myself." Luke chuckled and said, "Were you dreaming of me or something?" Although he said that, I could tell he was kind of embarrassed through his voice. I threw his pillow at him and said, "Baka! It was really hot since you were clinging to me and all!"

He got out of bed and said, "I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer now, so you can head home. Wait here." He headed towards the door, but I stopped him by pulling the back of his shirt. Without letting go of the blanket that was covering me, I told him, "I don't like being left alone when your family is here." He blushed for a second and said, "Medley you are ending my tolerance." I playfully punched him and said, "How dare you think dirty things!" With an ashamed look on his face and with his downward looking gaze, he said, "Sorry, but you look really cute with my clothes on. You are even half naked now with only my boxers on. What kind of boy wouldn't get excited?" I hid under the blanket, since I was embarrassed by his words. Through the blanket, I heard him say, "I'm sorry, but I promise I won't do anything yet." "Yet?" I asked him. He blushed and said, "Okay I'm just going to give you other clothes, since you don't want me to leave." I peeked my head out of the blanket and saw him walk towards the closet.

He took out a maid costume and I was shocked at why it was there. I've always wanted to wear one, but I didn't think it would be here. I examined the maid uniform and I thought, "How incredibly cute!" Luke blushed and said, "I only have this because of a raffle a long time ago." I didn't really care about how he got it. I was excited to try it on. He handed the uniform to me, then I asked him to look away. When he looked away, I changed into the uniform and instead of the maid headdress, they were cat ears.

I put the cat ears on and then I looked into the mirror by his closet. I don't mean to brag, but I looked super cute! After looking at myself in the mirror, I said, "Master, how do I look?" He turned his gaze towards me and quickly looked away again. "You called me master, while wearing a maid uniform for me? I can die happily now," Luke said with a smile on his face. "No you cannot die master. I-I love you!" I said worriedly almost to the point of tears. Luke patted my head and said, "Silly I didn't mean it literally. I love you too. Why would I leave you after you confessed to me?" I blushed realizing that we have confessed our love to each other. "Gosh I can't believe I was the first to say it." I say embarrassed.

Luke kneels down before me and takes my right hand. "Will you be my personal maid and lover?" he asked in a sweet tone. "Yes, master," I reply as I am the one to initiate the kiss.


End file.
